


coffee, tea or me?

by vandoorne



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: dejun snorts. 'so you're here to ask me to pretend to be your boyfriend to keep your werewolf beau away.''ew,' yangyang wrinkles his nose. 'not my beau. i'm not asking you to pretend or anything, just that, well. a vampire's bite markwoulddeter a werewolf from wanting to pursue me any further.'
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 207





	coffee, tea or me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [null_vier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_vier/gifts).



'Do you know exactly what you're asking for?' Dejun asks, leaning over the counter.

Yangyang flashes him a grin. 'Of course,' he says, downing the rest of his cafe latte. 'I wouldn't ask if I wasn't.'

Dejun snorts. 'Right,' he says, putting on a glare. It doesn't deter Yangyang, who remains in his seat, radiating sunshine. 'How did you even get in this position anyway?'

'Werewolves,' Yangyang says, looking mournful. 'I did consider him as a potential long term boyfriend, and then he went and told me that he wanted me as his _Omega mate_.' Yangyang leans in, voice softening into a conspiratorial whisper. 'I mean, really? I'm _human_. Sure, I date outside my species but I intend to keep things as they are, thank you very much.'

Dejun snorts. 'So you're here to ask me to pretend to be your boyfriend to keep your werewolf beau away.'

'Ew,' Yangyang wrinkles his nose. 'Not my beau. I'm not asking you to pretend or anything, just that, well. A vampire's bite mark _would_ deter a werewolf from wanting to pursue me any further.'

'Your idea of safety is setting a potential mate crazy werewolf on me, huh,' Dejun asks, eyebrow raised. 'Transferring danger from one person to another, oh you _wound_ me.'

'You know it's not like that,' Yangyang says, waving a hand about. He's still smiling, much to Dejun's disbelief. 'Besides, I'm offering you a free meal anyway. What sort of vampire would you be if you turned down a willing victim?'

'You, a victim?' Dejun rolls his eyes. 'Then what does that make me, a predator?'

'Oh come on,' Yangyang's wheedling now. Dejun knows it. 'I'm your regular here.'

'You buy _coffee_ regularly from me when you're pulling all nighters at our cafe because, quote unquote, _this is the only cafe that offers decent coffee in the middle of the night_ ,' Dejun points out.

'Exactly. There are other baristas here, but I get my coffee only from you. Wouldn't kill you to be a bit more supportive of my personal life outside my career, right?' Yangyang's smile now is blinding. Dejun is horrified. And maybe also a little charmed.

'What do you think,' Dejun says, despite himself.

'You don't know what you're asking for,' Dejun says. By now it's more of a quiet resignation rather than protest. 'I'd drink your blood, but there would be side effects.'

'Such as being anemic?' Yangyang supplies helpfully, pulling his sweater over his head. Then he's unbuttoning his shirt, and Dejun cannot help but stare. 'It'll be like a blood donation, but I'm donating directly to the recipient. I'll be alright.'

Dejun rolls his eyes. He's heard a number of ridiculous comparisons about what a vampire does in his life, but never one quite as silly as what Yangyang had just described. 'I'm not talking about that,' he says. 'I'd warn you first. My fangs do release a kind of... It's something that affects human arousal.' It comes off sounding more smug than being an actual warning, to be honest.

'So you're saying that your bite is like a miracle cure for erectile dysfunction?'

'What,' Dejun balks at Yangyang's words, but he's not wrong. Why the hell is Yangyang so good at this anyway, at making things sound more ridiculous than they already are? 'Well. Essentially. I don't suppose that's what you're really in search of then? Because if so, then I'm happy to be of service.'

Yangyang laughs. 'Not quite. Honestly though, you could get rich selling whatever your fangs secrete,' he says, voice filled with awe, setting his discarded shirt over his sweater. 'Just imagine.'

'Shut up,' Dejun says. 'You're not going to regret this?'

'Do you want to fuck me?' Yangyang asks, offering a grin that's anything but innocent, made worse by the fact that he's shirtless.

'What,' Dejun stops. 'I, what?'

'You said it was a side effect, right?' Yangyang says, smirking.

Dejun's flustered, and it's this ridiculous human being who is making him flustered. What the hell. He's a vampire, for fuck's sake. He doesn't do flustered like this. 'If you're up for it,' he says, deliberately sounding a little more sleazy than he should.

'Speak for yourself,' Yangyang says, eyeing the bulge in Dejun's jeans, and Dejun groans.

Dejun straddles Yangyang's thighs, lowering himself down on Yangyang's lap before pressing his lips to Yangyang's neck. This position is better for him, so he can hold Yangyang in place with his body weight. Yangyang cocks his head to the right, exposing where his neck meets his shoulder, and Dejun licks, slowly but surely. Locates the best place to bite down. Makes sure he avoids anything that would permanently cause the loss of life. In all honesty, being a vampire probably requires the same amount of work as being a doctor or a nurse would in certain departments. But anyway. He sucks a bruise into the skin just because he _can_ , and Yangyang moans involuntarily, hips bucking up to grind against Dejun.

When Dejun bites down on Yangyang's neck, Yangyang is pretty sure that he's seeing _stars_. It's a different sort of feeling — and for a moment, he sees it with great clarity, just how people can become addicted to the sensation of being fed on and it's terrifying, in all honesty. The feeling of light-headedness, of being lifted to a higher plane, combined with the thrill running through his veins. And then there's the slow build of arousal that had already been present when Yangyang had stripped off and ended up half-naked on Dejun's bed in the small flat that he had above the cafe. If it had been something that had been low intensity in the beginning, then the flames are definitely licking at his skin now.

Yangyang ends up beneath Dejun, trousers and underwear all quickly divested in matter of seconds. The wound on his neck isn't bleeding, but it's still sore and it hurts when Yangyang moves. However, there are a bunch of _other things_ that Yangyang would prefer to concentrate on, such as how Dejun is moving above him. Dejun has his hand wrapped around both their cocks, all slick with pre-come and lube. Dejun had insisted on this, declaring that Yangyang would be in no shape for anything beyond a handjob after being fed on, and Yangyang had protested, to no avail. So here he is, hips snapping forward after each stroke of Dejun's hand. Dejun's good at this, Yangyang thinks. Good at controlling his movements, both of his hand and of the rest of him, making sure that Yangyang can feel the intensity of his cock dragging against Dejun's as Dejun touches them both.

When Yangyang comes, he groans, clutching at Dejun's shoulders. He might've said something, probably a garbled mess of an attempt at Dejun's name. If Dejun takes notice, he doesn't show.

Later on, Dejun asks, 'Was there really a werewolf after you?'

'Nope,' Yangyang answers cheerily.

Dejun groans, burying his face in his hands. Hundreds of years of living and he's still getting played easily by what is essentially a _foetus_ of a human being. What the fuck.

'Thought a little imaginary jealousy would help to get you to act on things,' Yangyang continues.

'That worked well,' Dejun says, rolling over to face Yangyang. 'So. Do you want to be a vampire then?'

Yangyang snorts. 'Ew, of course not.' He leans, in, cupping Dejun's cheek. 'A vampire's mate though. Hmm. That I don't mind. At least, for now,' he says, grinning.

'You remember the first time you came in and I asked you, _coffee, tea or me_? I guess now I have your real answer,’ Dejun says, smirking as he leans into Yangyang's touch, and Yangyang groans.

**Author's Note:**

> \- happy birthday em ♡♡♡ many happy returns!!! tysm for always flailing and crying w me about everything even if they're not your fandoms and always being so supportive i'm ;; /clings hope your day is a wonderful one ♡♡


End file.
